narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Higure
|image name=Higure.jpg |english=Higure |unnamed team=No |kanji=日暮れ |romaji=Higure |literal=Twilight" or "Nightfall |affiliations=Amegakure (Cherry) |leaders=Hōsōshi, Shuten~Second-in-Command |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} is an organisation created by Hōsōshi to persist on the visualisation of the enthralling dream world, which is the official guidance that brought him back to this world, and endow him the very name of the group. Influenced by the desire of the tree, Hōsōshi contemplated that the current world is the disaster that produced the unfairness and bitterness. A world where nothing seems as it should be, and a realm that is not worth to be saved. But instead, Shuten formed Higure to a mercenary alliance with loyal members. Together, the organisation, often referred to as a guild by the members, would execute missions from various villages and towns: mercenaries that worked for the one that paid the highest. After years, Higure would be confronted by Izaya, the Amekage, who purposely battled the leader of the group. He tested the strength of the leader, that nearly overwhelmed his own and would’ve died had it not been for the second-in-command to stop Hōsōshi. Second to that, the former Amekage commented that the candidate possesses something intriguing that allowed him to lead his people with honour. Thus, thereon, Hōsōshi became the leader of Amegakure and continues to lead the faction, whom is still allowed to act independently. As such, Higure, despite still a mercenary group, are also the strongest guardians of Amegakure along with the former faction of Izaya. Summary Higure is composed of no more than ten primary members (excluding the leader and second-in-command) at any given time, all of whom are selected individuals that earned their position, being deemed worthy by Hōsōshi. Ironically, the organisation seems to be depicted to -wielders members only, which, in fact, is not done on purpose: there is no discrimination against non-kekkei genkai wielders. At times the members work in team of two, but there are plenty of times where the member has to execute the mission by himself. After all, Higure is a mercenary group that implies that their work must be done in stealth often. Failure is not acceptable in Higure, despite that it considerably could be a warm-loving family whenever they are assembled together. Therefore, health goes above when off-duty and on-duty it is expected to perform at the members’ best. The organisation is homed in Amegakure ever since Hōsōshi became the Amekage of Amegakure. However, it is believed that Shuten has spanned the Ame spy-nins to several countries and commanded to build various hideouts. This is to ensure that every member will have a temporarily home to stay in, until they’ve finished their mission. History Goals General Objective The design of Higure is for their the members to ignore the law and preform missions with relative ease. The members utilise their abilities with perfection to neatly complete the missions given to Higure by the highest payer. Their is no true objective behind their actions, yet, because they are the members of Twilight — endowed to become part of the shadow and bequeath the decay. Second to that, Higure are the defenders of Amegakure. All members, whether primary or second, have obligations to return to the village, if it's in dire need. Hōsōshi's Goal After awakening from the Infinite Tsukuyomi and breaking out from his prison, Hōsōshi is influenced by the divine tree's desire that he witnessed in his dream, and believes that the current world is not worth to be saved. He does not compassionate to reduce the force behind his strength when executing a missions, something worse than in his past. However, Hōsōshi seeks to return to the dream world that offered him the insight of the world that it truly desires. Questionably is whether Hōsōshi truly seeks to bring harm to the world, which complicates his personality in general. Wardrobe Members of the Higure have a very plain and basic wardrobe as they do not want attention drawn to them in the public outside of Amegakure. Members wear a long brown cloak, which has a blue band around the bottom, above a darker colored section. It lacks any distinguishing marks or patterns to allow them to blend in with the general population. Members also wear a scarf, and a head wrap as to obscure their faces while on missions. The cloaks are made from a special fiber which is very sensitive to the chakra fed into it while it was woven, allowing for it to mask the overall levels of chakra, hiding members from Sensor Types. Members Associates * Amegakure; Kishō Hōsōshi is the leader of Amegakure. * Kumogakure: * Yamanaka Akihiko; Akihiko is not a member of Higure though he has partnered up with the group and on occasion bought their services. To the members of Higure, Akihiko goes by the alias of Rokuro Mochizuki; a former Amegakure shinobi turned businessman and arms dealer. He typically employs their services whenever he must do business in Ame, with both having a respectful if friendly relationship. Teams The primary members of Higure are expected to be capable of utilising their abilities to its fullest, with another team member. Often it occurs that the team members have to work together to complete a request or are expected to finish it on their own. Albeit the aforementioned, Shuten has put a standard team chart together to exploit combined strengths for the organisation’s performances. It’s also expected that all members could function well together with Kishō’s mannerism of handling duties, which often leads to utter destruction of small towns and villages and the annihilation of many innocents. Tsuna Uchiha & Sanka Hyūga * Mission specialisations: *'Missions': The "team" was first a one man cell, which Sanka held the title all to himself. Sanka however, at some point gained information that an Uchiha found themselves living on the outskirts of Kumogakure. This man, was Tsuna Uchiha, of Yamagakure. Sanka suggested that Tsuna come with him. Opposing the man, he readied himself to face Tsuna, telling him he'd take Tsuna by force. The man's fighting style was proved to be sacred, with moves that Tsuna wasn't used to fighting back in his time in Yamagakure. After a fierce battle of evenly traded blows, Tsuna managed to get the upper hand by placing the man under a genjutsu, however within the just minutes he broke free. Tsuna figuring that this would go back and forth, told Sanka he'd give him a chance, and prepared for departure. After days of travels, Tsuna found himself looking at skyscrapers that towered even buildings in Yama. This without a doubt was, Amegakure. Sanka and Tsuna were sent on a mission to hunt for Sayuri, and along their way, that saw her corpse. After being surprise attacked, Tsuna and Sanka were forced to be on their toes. At some point in the battle, their attacker acknowledged their capabilities, stating they were the strongest pairDo No Evil in Higure, asking if there were more. Hōsōshi & Shuten * Mission specialisations: *'Missions': Add the team summary here... Open Missions Here the incoming missions can be placed and taken by an individual or team. * Mission Name: * Objective: * Reward: ---- * Mission Name: Defiling the Numen * Objective: The main sensor noticed the frequent departure of Sayuri Uchiha that reside in Amegakure. Upon her return, he remarkably sensed residues of other signatures and has called in to Shuten. Find her and deal with Sayuri Uchiha – there are no restrictions, alive or dead, that is your decision. If you can bring her alive back, her state will not matter...but be aware of her tricks. Good hunting. * Reward: Reward is debatable, depending on the results. Status: Taken: Tsuna and Sanka (Power duo :3) Creation and Conception Symbol Trivia * The members of Higure symbolise an animal that often seems to represent their position, strength and personality. * Identically, the starters of Higure only possesses kekkei genkai. However, there is no discrimination, it was a pure coincidence. ** However, it was later revealed that Shuten, the second-in-command, possessed no biological Kekkei Genkai. Instead, his elemental prowess paved the way for him to possess several Kekkei Genkai replicas. His signature among these is his Storm Release replication. * There are several ways to become a member of Higure: ** To judge if the individual is deemed worthy enough to meet the leader, a senior member will test the character. This test will determine whether or not the character may have a chance to become apart of Higure. If the character passes this test, he will meet the leader and must somehow convince him to be accepted. (Note: There is never a fight between the potential recruit and the leader.) The recruit will need to pique the interest of the leader, whom shall deem the character blessed with his approval. Thus earning a bit of his respect. ** With the aforementioned, the individual must find the senior member to be recruited instead of Higure hunting after members. ** It may happen that the leader will find potential interests prior becoming the Amekage of Amegakure. ** All of this has to be done through a role-play. References